Un Verano en el paraiso
by Gabe Logan
Summary: Segunda traduccion de un fic en ingles.
1. Chapter 1

**Un Verano en el Paraíso**

**YU-GI-OH! GX**

Jaden se encontraba caminando en el pasillo con Syrius

"¿Jaden? ¿Tu crees que a alguien le guste?"

"Por supuesto. ¿Por qué no deberían?"

"No lo sé, dime tú."

En ese mismo momento Alexis se les acercó

"Jaden, puedo hablar contigo un momento". Alexis miro a Syrus con una sonrisa.

"¿Solo?"

"Uh, claro Alexis, seguro". Dijo Jaden caminando pasillo abajo con Alexis

"Jaden, iré este verano a visitar a mis padres, y ellos quieren que yo traiga a mí... novio"

"¿Y cuál es el problema? ¿A tus padres no les gusta él?"

" No, no es eso, es solo... Les dije que yo tenía uno, y yo no lo tengo en realidad, así que solamente me preguntaba si..."

"¿Yo vaya contigo a conocer a tus padres fingiendo ser tu novio?"

" Uh, sí algo así, ¿Pero podrías? ¡En serio podrías! ¡Sería grandioso Jaden!"

Dijo Alexis mientras que caminaba.

"Oh vaya" Dijo Jaden después de que ella se fuera.

"¿Oh vaya qué? " Preguntó Syrus.

"¿Parece que voy a salir con Alexis?" Dijo Jaden.

"¡Que cosa!" Grito Syrus.

"¡Sy! ¡Tranquilo! Te lo explicaré en nuestro dormitorio."

Dijo Jaden mientras que ambos iban al dormitorio.

Continuara...

Mi segunda traducción de un fic, este es de Phantom Duelist, originalmente este autor lo hizo antes de saber varias cosas de la serie y pues queda bastante OCC, pero en fin, es muy bueno, y algo larguito, aunque es fácil de traducir, claro adaptándolo para el español, espero les guste.


	2. Chapter 2

**Un verano en el Paraíso.**

YU-GI-OH! GX 

"¡Así que tu me entiendes, sólo voy con Alexis a la casa de sus padres porque ella me necesita para fingir que soy su novio!"

"¿Jaden sabe acaso lo que eso significa para tí? " Syrus preguntó

"¿Qué conoceré a los padres de Alexis?" Jaden contestó de forma despistada.

"¡No, Jay yo creo que puedes ganarte su corazón, creo que si ellos le piden a los dos besarse! ¡Podría ser tu momento!" Grito Syrus.

"¡Ah, rayos nunca pensé en eso!" Dijo Jaden con pánico.

"Bien eso no es un problema, creo que tu no le harías a ella algo que no quisiera, ¿Estoy bien?"

"¡Sí, pero que si ella me lo hace a mí!"

"¿A quién le gustas?" Chumly preguntó

"¡AH! " Jaden y Sy brincaron

"¡Hey viejo, casi nos haces mojar nuestros pantalones!"

"Habla por ti" Dijo Jaden secamente

Entonces Jaden explicó todo a Chumly

"¡Así que no se lo puedes decir a nadie!"

" Bien, bien, no lo haré"

Jaden se había marchado con su equipaje al aeropuerto ya que la casa de Alexis estaba en California. Jaden y Alexis irían en el mismo avión.

"Bien, mis padres son unos fanáticos de lo formal, así que trata de ser lo más formal y cortes mientras que estés cerca de ellos. ¡Y es probable que te pregunten a que es lo que te piensas dedicar por lo que debes ser muy cuidadoso en lo que contestas!"

"Bien, Alexis lo capto, puedo maneja esto, mientras no me pidan que me incline en el lodo todo estará bien" dijo Jaden relajandose en su silla

"¿Y qué si lo hacen?" Alexis preguntó

Jaden solamente la miró con una mirada extraña.

Cuando ellos bajaron del avión, los padres de Alexis los esperaban. Jaden solo siguió a Alexis. Sus padres llevaban fantastica.

"Mamá, Papá, él es Jaden, mi novio de la Academia de Duelo. Ya saben, les comente sobre él por teléfono."

"¡Ah, sí que joven tan agradable! ¡Que tal le va en la escuela!" Dijo su madre sujetando la mano de Jaden y sacudiéndola.

"¡Bueno, bueno, haríamos mejor dirigirnos a casa para que dejen su equipaje¡" Dijo su Papá mientras que iba a la zona de estacionamientos, allí había una limosina larga, una de las ventanas bajo y una cara amistosa les sonrió, y el conductor amablemente dijo "¡Todos a bordo!" Jaden solamente sonrío al igual que Alexis. Ellos entraron en el coche y vieron a un niño sentado.

"Jaden él es mi hermanito Blake."

"¡Hola muchacho!" Dijo Jaden con su forma regular.

Blake tenía el pelo castaño rizado, llevaba una camisa azul y pantalones negros.

"¿Qué es lo que le gusta a mi hermana de ti?" Preguntó él.

"Por qué, Jaden es muy dulce y gracioso." Dijo Alexis.

Jaden puso su brazo alrededor de Alexis y la acerco a él, haciendo que su relación falsa pareciera real.

Blake gruño

La limosina llegó a una gran mansión al lado del océano.

Jaden y Alexis salieron. Siguiendo a sus padres en él camino.

Alexis tomo la mano de Jaden "Debemos pensar en algo para parecer serios" susurro Alexis.

"¿Qué tan serio?"

" Mucho, como tomarnos las manos, abrazos, besos, cosas así. Solamente espera cualquier cosa."

Continuara...

Otro más de este OCC traducido por mí, agradezco a los que lo leen y a su autor original por permitirme el traducirlo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Un verano en el Paraíso.**

YU-GI-OH! GX 

Dentro de la casa Jaden y Alexis pusieron su equipaje en su cuarto. Jaden y Alexis se sentaron nerviosamente sobre el sofá de cuero. En ese mismo momento una hermosa muchacha con el cabello largo rubio bajo por la escalera descubriendo a Jaden y a Alexis sentados en el sofá.

"¡Así que este es el nuevo novio de mi hermanita, Ohhhh veo que él es lindo!" Dijo ella.

"Jaden, ella es mi hermana, Jessica."

"Encantada, por supuesto" dijo Jessica "¿Así que ya se han besado usted dos?" Dijo ella sentándose sobre una silla de cuero.

"Sí" Alexis contesto rápidamente

"Entonces ya han alcanzado la 2a base por lo que yo veo"

Jaden le miro confuso "la 2a base es besarse" Alexis susurró en su oído.

Jaden asintió en respuesta.

"¿Hace ya cuánto tiempo se conocen el uno al otro?"

"Aproximadamente un año" dijo Jaden

En ese mismo momento el teléfono sonó, Jessica se levantó rápidamente para contestarlo.

Los padres de Alexis bajaron la escalera mientras se susurraban el uno al otro.

"Entonces, Jaden" Dijo su mamá " Escuche que eres uno de los mejores duelistas de la Academia"

" Uh, Sí lo soy"

"Debe ser excitante"

Jaden asintió

El teléfono móvil de Alexis sonó, ella le miró, "Espérenme un segundo" dijo ella mientras que salía del cuarto.

"¿Y tienen algún proyecto para el futuro? ¿Matrimonio, Niños?"

"¿Niños? ¿Matrimonio?"

" Sí. ¿Por qué le vas a pedir a nuestra hija que se case contigo?"

" Umm, yo... Uhh. "

"¿Tu la amas no es así?"

" Joanne, no mates al muchacho" Dijo su padre.

" Charles, solamente le hago unas preguntas"

"¿Preguntas sobre qué?" Dijo Alexis entrando al cuarto y se sentó al lado de Jaden.

"Ah, nada" dijo Joanne rápidamente

"Jaden te quedarás en el cuarto de huéspedes, Alexis te lo mostrara"

Alexis asintió tomando la mano de Jaden sacándolo del cuarto llevándolo hacía arriba por la escalera.

"¿Qué te preguntaban ellos?" Pregunto Alexis

" Si yo tenía proyectos para el futuro, ya sabes, matrimonio... niños"

"¿Niños? " Gruño Alexis " Ellos solamente quieren niños"

"Si, bueno si ellos siguen hablando de aquella materia cerca de mí voy a enloquecer"

"Bueno, no te abandonaré solo con ellos, si eso te ayuda" Alexis suspiró "Yo solamente estoy contenta por haber soportado todo esto, estoy realmente agradecida"

"Yo haría cualquier cosa por ti, Alexis. " Jaden rió

Alexis se ruborizó "Gracias". dijo ella mientras que salía del cuarto.

Jaden escribía en su laptop. Él estaba hablando con Syrus por medio del chat

Syrus: ¡Ellos te preguntaron si tenias proyectos para casarse con ella!

Jaden: Sí, eso realmente me saco de lugar.

Syrus: Debería

Jaden: ¿Y que tal va tu verano?

Syrus: Me quede en la casa de mi abuela, Zane salió, y mi papá se la paso en duelos todo el tiempo.

Jaden: Los padres de Alexis me llevaran a cenar mañana por la noche.

Syrus: ¿Ellos no son un poco viejos para ti?

Jaden: Cállate

Syrus: ¿Y ya has besado Alexis?

Jaden: No

Syrus: ¿Alguna cosa?

Jaden: Tomarnos las manos...

Syrus: Bueno, puedes hacerlo mejor, yo creo que sólo te queda un mes.

Jaden: Lo sé, lo sé. Yo voy a cenar.

Jaden cerró su laptop y lo puso sobre su escritorio, y bajo la escalera para ir a cenar. Jaden había estado con ellos durante cuatro semanas, y aun así él no había entendido si a Alexis realmente le gustaba él. Pero él lo averiguaría antes de que el verano terminara.

Continuara...

Otro mas de esta traducción, esta es más rápida que la de 30 kisses por que son capítulos más cortos, pero a los que esperan el siguiente capitulo de mi otra traducción, ya lo colocare en la semana, ya no me falta mucho.


	4. Chapter 4

**Un verano en el Paraíso.**

YU-GI-OH! GX 

"¿Jaden listo para la cena? " Preguntó Joanne

" Sí, estoy hambriento."

" Ese es el espíritu mi muchacho" Río Charles

Alexis estaba sentada sobre el sofá leyendo un libro, "la Cena tardara un poco aún, tan solo relájate." Dijo Joanne desde la cocina. Jaden camino hacia el sofá y se sentó al lado de Alexis poniendo su brazo alrededor de ella. Alexis alzó la vista de su libro y le sonrío, luego volvió su vista al libro.

" Aww, amor joven" dijo Jessica desde la cocina "Ellos hacen una pareja tan acogedora."

"Sí lo sé, solo deseo que él le pida que se case con ella, entonces no estaría tan sola."

"¿Por qué le pediría matrimonio?" Preguntó Blake acercandoseles

"Por qué él es su novio." Dijo su mamá

"Sí, correcto. Ellos no actúan así." Blake sonrió con satisfacción

"No es tu asunto Blake. Jaden es un joven muy tranquilo"

Después de la cena Jaden y Alexis dieron un paseo en la playa.

"Yo creo que tus padres quieren que me se case contigo, escuche a tu mamá decir después la cena, ' Por qué ese chico no le pide matrimonió '"

" Bien ellos se calmaran al final de este largo verano"

"¿Qué si ellos no creen en nuestra relación?"

"Deberían, lo hicimos creíble. ¿Qué más quieren?"

"Que nos casemos"

Alexis suspiró y dejó de andar, mirando la puesta del sol.

"Jaden..." Alexis hizo una pausa " la razón le pedí venir conmigo, es porque... bien eras el primer tipo que encontré en la Academia de Duelo que no era tan sobresaliente en duelo. Bueno, lo que yo trato de decir es que yo realmente, realmente me gustas"

Jaden estaba sobresaltado por esto, sin embargo estaba feliz.

"Alexis... Realmente me gustas también" dijo Jaden tomando sus manos entre las suyas.

Jaden acercó a Alexis y la besó en la mejilla, Pero Alexis le devolvió el favor y besó Jaden y él volvió a besarla.

"¡Oh Rayos!" Dijo Blake desde la ventana

Todos en la familia (excepto Jessica) suspiraron

"¡Que disimulados!" Jessica dijo detrás de ellos " esto es incorrecto."

"De todos modos Jaden realmente hizo un movimiento bastante bueno allí. El primer beso, es el mejor beso." Jessica suspiró

"¿Primer beso? Ellos nos habían dicho que se habían besado antes"

"Entonces no saben nada, leí en el diario de Alexis, que Jaden solamente se hacía pasar por a su novio, esperando que le ayudaría a tener una verdadera relación con él. " Blake gimió

Jessica asintió a la respuesta de Blake.

"Bueno, ella consiguió su deseo." Dijo Jessica

Jaden y Alexis regresaron de su caminata cerca de una hora después, y se dirigieron a sus cuartos. Jaden le escribió con su laptop otra vez a Syrus.

Syrus: ¡Eh! Jay, que hay de nuevo

Jaden: Nada

Syrus: ¿Nada, no entiendo si a ti Alexis te gusta o no?

Jaden: uh huh

Syrus: ¡REALMENTE! ¿Qué tal ella?

Jaden: uh huh

Syrus: ¿la besaste?

Jaden: uh huh

Syrus: ¡OMG! ¡Que bien Jay!

Jaden: sí... lo sé

Jaden cerró su Laptop y se echó a la cama y durmió.

Continuara...

Otro capitulo más, espero les agrade.


	5. Chapter 5

Un Verano en el Paraíso 

**YU-GI-OH! GX**

"Jaden... " dijo una voz susurrante "Jaden... ¡Ah vamos despierta!"

"Mmmhhpmpm... "

"¿Qué?"

"¡Mmmhhphmp!"

"¡Jaden!" Dijo Alexis mientras que empujaba a Jaden que estaba de cara a ella, como si fuera una almohada.

"¡Qué! " Él exclamó

"¡Levántate ahora, nuestro avión se marcha en cuatro horas, tienes que empacar!"

"¡Ahh!" Dijo Jaden saltando de su cama, sólo con los boxers puesto. Sus maravillosas vacaciones de verano se habían terminado, el mes pasado había volado rápidamente, eso pasa cuando estas enamorado.

Jaden empaco todo. Alexis y Jaden les dieron un abrazaron de despedida a todos en el aeropuerto, y luego se dirigieron al avión que los llevaría de regreso a la Academia de Duelo para comenzar su nuevo año escolar, Juntos.

De regreso en la escuela Syrus se reunió con Jaden

"¡Eh, Jay. ¿Qué tal tu verano?"

"Increíble." Dijo Jaden mientras que Alexis se acercó a él y le besó en la mejilla. Jaden sostuvo su mano y se dirigieron a la clase.

Chazz estaba detrás de ellos. "¿Que diablos? ¿Qué pasó entre aquellos dos?"

"Oí que Jaden y Alexis se emborracharon y lo hicieron." Dijo Uno de sus compañeros de dormitorio

"Como si él tuviera las agallas, borracho o no, él es demasiado estúpido." contesto Chazz

"¿Por qué saldría Alexis con Jaden de todos modos, qué tiene el de grandioso?"

"Suenas celoso para mí." Dijo Zane detrás de ellos

"Chazz Princeton, no esta celoso de ningún estúpido Slifer."

"Seguro que no." Dijo Zane alejandose

Chazz le gruño

En la clase había un rumor alrededor de los estudiantes sobre que Jaden y Alexis salían, y también otras cosas como que, había un nuevo estudiante este año también.

"Chicos, chicos, se sientan por favor sé que esto es un año nuevo, ¡Y tenemos también dos nuevos estudiantes!" dijo Crowler dijo como la mientras que abría la puerta y dos muchachas entrarón, una tenía el cabello castaño largo, ella llevaba una camisa blanca con un símbolo negro sobre ella, guantes de cadena de godo negros, y vaqueros azules. Y la otra muchacha tenía el cabello corto rubio y llevaba vaqueros púrpuras y negros.

"Háganlas sentir en casa, y muchachas por qué presentan"

Las dos muchachas miraron a todos, se vieron la una a la otra y asintieron.

"Hola, soy Mala, no hay mucho respecto a mí pero me gusta el duelo" Dijo la muchacha de cabellos marrones

"Hola, soy Zala, me gusta el duelo, es por eso que estoy aquí." dijo Ella

Chazz había escuchado sobre Mala y Zala. Sobre como ellas fueron enviadas aquí, después de que alguien las vio en un duelo callejero, y con lo fuerte que sus monstruos eran. Ellas eran seguramente talentosas, pero él quiso ver cuan poderosa y buenas eran.

Más tarde.

"¿Por qué quieres un duelo conmigo?" dijo Mala con desdén

"Por qué quiero ver cuan buena eres"

"Bien, nos veremos después de clase en la arena."

"Bien" Chazz dijo

"¿Quién era ese?" Dijo Zala acercándose en su uniforme Slifer.

"Chazz Princeton, el ardiente de Obelisck blue"

"¿Ardiente? Yo pienso que Zane es el verdadero ardiente"

Después de clase, Mala y Chazz se encontraron en la arena.

"¿Lista para perder?" Pregunto Chazz

"No, ¿Y tu?" dijo Mala con desdén

Mala jugó algunas increíbles cartas que eran poderosas y raras, y su habilidad era muy buena.

5 minutos de duelo, puntos de vida (Mala) 3000 (Chazz) 1000

Mala quito algo de su largo cabello marrón de su cara.

Chazz solamente la miró fijamente como si ella fuese un ángel del cielo.

"¡Checa eso Chazz " Chazz se gritó a sí mismo.

Después de algunas jugadas, el duelo termino y Mala había ganado. Crowler que miraba se le acerco y la condujo a su oficina.

Unos minutos más tarde ella llevaba el uniforme de Ra Yellow

"¡Oh vaya chica!" Grito Zala acercándosele.

"Él quiere verte después." Mala dijo felizmente

"Zala," Crowler dijo "A causa de sus buenos grados y tus excelentes duelos te promuevo. ¡Felicidades! "

Zala, camino felizmente fuera de la oficina con su uniforme de Ra Yellow.

"¡Imponentes, eso somos!" dijo Mala a Zala mientras que le daba un enorme abrazo y ellas se marcharon a su nuevo dormitorio. El Dormitorio 316.

Mientras tanto, de regreso con Jaden y Alexis.

Jaden se encontraba en la costa, mirando fijamente al océano. Alexis se le acerco. Ella sostenía una hoja de papel. Se sentó a su lado, dándole el papel para que él lo leyera. "La Academia de Duelo, como una escuela formal, invita a su baile escolar, pero se debe tener una cita para acudir, vestimenta formal necesaria" Jaden leyó "Creo que sería divertido ir" "Sí, ya lo creo." "Bueno". Dijo Alexis. Entonces ella y Jaden se besaron profundamente.

Continuara...

Este me resulto un poco difícil de traducir como notaran, pero bueno, se hace el esfuerzo.


End file.
